yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 9: The Training Of Inner Peace
Cannabis CmHq3ZS.gif Tumblr lrl8df0u4x1r0jkw6o1 500 (1).gif Kodi Savage_Land_Evil_Supergirl_by_gb2k.jpg A Great Start Of The Day It's been some days since Jayce had left from her room.. The Sharks face,body and mind had been healed.. she actually felt that she had space... Taking a deep inhale as she smiled looking out the window.. She scoffed happily.. as she placed a black muscle shirt on along with some short shorts... thus she placed her beeper from the pride of justice..sliding it within her pocket... running out the door... she went into Nathans pink ass room while seating herself infront of the mirror.. The flamboyant man soon came forth out the window... he looked over at Kodi.. remembering he use to do her hair as a child... She was growing up fast.. as he was growing older... it was like seeing his own child.. growing.. He felt really honored.. to take full care of the blonde... Even if she chose the wrong paths from time to time she learned when it was wrong.. Kodi looked over at Nathan as she spoke.. he imaged her as her little self.."Hey FAGGOT you gonna do my hair or what!?" The honey skinned man, laughed an smiled..."Yeah Yeah... dont get your boxers in a knotch..." The blonde scoffed as Nathan came behind her... while she pouted crossing her arms..he soon started to comb her hair.."So that visit from Connor wasn't so bad right.." The blonde blinked an sighed... "Yeah but will fight again no doubt about it!" "Oh so no-" "Yeah. No worries though.. I'm always going to be a lone shark!" "and Jayce?" Kodi stood silent for a moment.. as she balled her hands into a tight fist.."Were just friends as well.." Nathan only nodded as he finished with her hair in a high ponytail... as he soon took out a dub of knock your ass off that was the name of weed... he handed it too her.. an a already rolled blunt.."Thats for a gift for taking him out your life for now boo boo have a good day.." He soon departed as he walked out of his room.. to greet the new comers of his clan... The Young female looked at herself in the mirror actually being able to stare at her face.. her bruises healed though she stared at the J scar from the other night.. gritting her serated teeth.. she stood up as she walked out of Nathans room.. she came out.. to see Ueta... waving at her.. munching down some fries drenched in ketchup.."Hey Chubs.. seems like your.. being healthy today.." Ueta would give her a thumbs up while kodi laughed at the chubby female.. before walking past the fight ring and out the manhole.. She took a sniff of the air.. it was perfect.. gazing up at the sky.. thus she knew where she needed to go... It all made sense... She walked down the street.. while her guitar soon floated next to her... she tilted her head placing her hands on her thick hips... "Jesus I thought I lost you for a second.." The Arts of Toke n Fist an The Training of Inner Piece.. Chuckling she would of landed on her instrument... before flying towards the outskirts of the city.. only to have landed toward the road where her father was killed.. The wind blew rather hard as right when she set her blue eyes on the old blood stains amongst the road... "Its been a while.. has it... " Thus she heard coughing and the smell of weed.. turning her head leisurely.. she walked over to the sight of smoke... kneeling down she raised her right eyebrow... noticing a blue catepillar.. smoking from a hookah... "Ah Child.. you are interuppting my smoking... " Scoffing as she pulled out her blunt that was already rolled.."Ah you are a amatuer must you know Toke n Fist child..?" Kodi eyes widened as her mouth opened speaking dumbfoundly.."I thought I created-" "Ah but you must of thought wrong child.. I see it in your eyes.. potential.. pride... though you do not have inner peace in you tell me are you a fighter..?" The catepillar took a puff from his hose.. only to blow out smoke rings toward her... The blonde female took her blunt and lit it.. taking a puff herself.. only to exhale after a minute or so.." Yeah I am..." " Well... it seems you lose quite alot hmm?" Staying frozen as if this talking bug knew everything about her.."Yes..." He soon poofed into a old man.. carrying a wooden pipe.. that he kept hitting on.."then my child you shall learn to control that anger...I am the Toke n Fist Master.. Cannibis at your service.." He bowed as Kodi stood up giving him a bow in respect.."So as you finish your blunt young student... tell me about yourself.." Leaning back on a tree. she began to speak.."Well all I had been doing is fighting,leaving a selfish abuser.. had sex.. with a rival.. also.. fighting with a ex best friend... and doing drugs an smoking this-" He whacked her on the head... while she rubbed it looking up at the tall old man.." All those thoughts my you are really troubled.. and don't know how to express it thus.. I am going to teach you.. to expel out..." As the two finished smoking... The old man soon led her toward a tall moutain.. hiking onwards took about the total of 2 hours to get toward there... thus they were pit stops from time to time.. getting The young blonde higher and higher as they got up toward a hot spring.. while wild marijuana plants grew wild amongst the springs..Kodi's blue blood shot eyes.. glistened as she thought she was in heaven.. "Now get into the pool and releive your self before we battle..." Unsure.. she steadily.. went inside the warm springs... it seeamed bud from within the springs grew in the waters while causing the smell of weed within the steam... Cannabis stood up still while he caused the smoke he blew.. to form into a ship sailing forth...Shutting her eyes.. she leaned back sighing in releif... as she soon cleared her bad thoughts away... her eyes.. hazed over.. while she smiled.. cheesily.. while soon sliding out the hot tub.. The old man.. sooon walked backwards.. backing away from her.. he soon placed his pipe inside a hole of a tree.. while stancing himself.. manuevering his body to sway side to side.."Now the key into attack with token fist.. is cause the effects of your THC to flow within your body.. let it take over you... just relax and just focus on your reflexes.." with that said.. he watched his young student.. get within the same stance... as she swayed the same as him... he soon let out a battle cry... running directly toward the female in a rather akward positions.. while swinging each arm forth... he balled his hands into a fist.. thus causing his opponent to think of attempting to slam his fists within her shoulders... Kodi reacted while only to see his fists stop in mid-air... thus leaning forth....he unballed his fists.. only to expel a huge amount of smoke compressed from the palms of his hands... Being shocked.. Kodi.. would of flew back due to the strong blow of the large flash of weed smoke.. her back would of been slammed against a tree... thus flowing her bad thoughts of pain out from her head.. totally psyching herself out.. she soon stepped forth.. as she continued swaying.."Careful with toke n fist.. the key is to manipulate your enemy.. therefore.. using there own will against them.. Now again!!" He ran forth toward her... while he soon crouched down.. only to swing his quick hands in angle.. where he would attempt to jab the female into two areas... Thus the blonde.. soon swept down... as her whole mindset was calm she soon poked out two fingers out from each hands.. only to lune out within atleast a split of a second.. piercing her two fingers directly toward his elbows.. only to quickly jerk back.."There we go ! a few more then were on to the next step!!" Kodi then stepping back while he soon would quietly leap upwards slamming his feet against a tree.. he flowed his chi within the soles of his house slippers..as she soon exhaled a fume of smoke.. while it concentrated within a fist.. flying toward her, he hoped for her to dodge though what he thought was wrong as Kodi made her astonishing move.. Still possessing a half of blunt within her mouth... she took a long puff causing it to be a nothing but ashes... she soon exhaled out.. causing to smoke to mix within the saliva of her moth.. only to form a shark headed fume of smoke.. flying forth.. only to clash within his fist... only to cause the old man to be amazed... as the smoke disapeared... they soon gazed at one another.."Onto the next step then I suppose..you seem to be learning well..." Kodi only nodded.. while he walked over behind a tree.. to grasped a large green bong... it seemed to be rather sturdy rather gourd like..."I gave these to my students it possesses great power within this bong.. therefore...you will have the will to use the power of smoke within the buds you smoke.." He stood before her.. handing the large bong.. that possessed a sash...She soon took a hold of it.. as it seemed to be already lit as smoke came out the top of it.."Ah.. I will teach you the basics of it.. now you see the springs.. Seeing that you can move water... lets see you cause a water smoke tornado.. and your target is the tree behind you..." The blonde Nodded... while she pulled her bong toward the front of her.. only to have started using her bong to smoke... while she had exhaled the smoke... aiming directly toward the hotsprings... she soon started to mvoe the water around the cloud of smoke.. it soon and quickly circulated.. as it levitated from the springs.. the hot water.. soon join within the smoke.. only to violently.. form within a tornado made from smoke an water... draggiing her water made twister toward the tree... it would caused the plant to shred an break into bits of pieces...Her blue eyes widened.. while dropping the water.."I Don't get it-" she watched as the creatures surrounding them would of been high as fuck from the smoke.. causing them to be knocked from unconciousness..."Now you get it child.. it is like a bomb...use it wisely.." He soon nodded with a pleased look... as he spoke once more.."Now I want you to create a barrier around you.. thus taking a hard hit from bong.. will harden the smoke.. the harder the hit.. the thicker the smoke... don't forget.. you can control the smoke..." with that said.. The shark like female took another hit from her bong.. as she kept hitting it... she soon pulled awa from the tip.. only to blow out a thick layer of smoke around her.. manuevering it over.. her like a prism... Giving her a example.. she soon grabbled a rock.. chucking it over toward the prism with great force.. She watched as the rock.. gotten stuck within the prism of smoke.. before seeping out and dropping to the ground.."This will aide you in sticy situations... thus being able to redeem yourself when weary in battle.." The female formed the smoke back within the bong.. while the two soon sat for tea..Kodi had been anxious to ask.."Why me.. I mean its a bit odd of choosing me..." Cannabis sipped his tea as he pulled it away from his lips.."Well you have alot of potential..and seemed rather tense.. you need to relax.. and not have your anger spark within your battles.. sometimes.. relaxing is the key to winning..." Blinking as Kodi heard that saying before.. thus shrugging it off as she sipped her tea...The old man soon sipped on his tea.. while he stood up.. "I have one last thing to show you child.." He soon took several puff of hits from his wooden pipe.. before forming an orb made from the smoke.. he soon placed it within the palm of his hand... fixating his chakra within the orb.. it soon glowed a hue of light blue.. only to have flung it straight into the springs... tapping his pipe.. as a countdown.. it soon exploded throughly.. bringing a stream of water.. to burst upwards of 20 feet! "The Key is to focus all your inne peace and chi within your moves with Toke n Fist... and you soon shall surpass any techniques you learn at your will.. That is all I can teach you child.." He smiled while Kodi gave off a soft smile.. stancing herself up..."Well Thank you.. I do appreciate all of this.. " She placed the large bong back on her back.. while it was sundusk... The old man soon stood up as he placed a hand on her shoulder.."Child I'm sure your journey is not far from over.. so do not dwell so much int he past.." The blonde nodded with a happy glint in her blue eyes.. as she turned away an hopped onto her guitar.. an flied toward her home.. with alot of Knowledge and knowing what to train on.. Cannabis watched as his student.. soon disappeared out of sight.. only to form back to a catepillar.. laying on a leaf as he took a hit of his hookah.."Another, Person to bring out the moves of Toke n Fist.. My prayers have been answered I suppose.." Fin Category:Ark 23